Forum:Fable 3 Stalls after own dies
}}} I was in Brightwall and bore myself out of my mind working with the lute, when suddenly I decided to shut down safety mode and kill everyone. This successfully quenched my boredom and dragged my 100% good morality down to 90%-ish evil morality. No one was spared, aside from the childrens. There were new shop owners with different names and characteristics than the previous one, but there are no new stall owners. Meaning I can't buy potions in Brightwall anyway since I killed the person who owned that stall, and there isn't another stall owner to replace it. Other stall's in Brightwall are also missing owners by the way. I have long long ago bought every real estate from every town, and I am as rich as an aristrocat, but having one less place to buy health potion is unconvinient.... Are there anyway to make new stall owners? :If new stall vendors did not appear with the respawning of the villagers, then you may not get any more. You couls always try killing a few random people and seeing if they are replaced by stall vendors. You could also try selling the stalls so that you are no longer the owner - if the game knows that somewhere has no owner, it may be more likely to spawn someone to fill that space. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :This may sound like a rude answer but it's true. You may want to consider learning how to BLOCK and especially how to ROLL. The save I am currently playing has over 300 health potions in his inventory and simply don't need to use them. If you avoid damage and get away from danger until you have time to heal you won't need to use potions at all. Use ranged attacks and Will magic instead of hack and slash toe-to-toe melee fighting and you can avoid the need for any potions. If you still feel you must do battle the way you do then consider using mutton to heal yourself. (Beat the game 10 times - still ZERO Knock outs !)ChitownCooperator (talk) 14:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Re Enodoc, I have tried all those things before coming here, but thanks for your answer. There is one thing that I realize, is that there are some stall vendors walking around the street but they arn't managing any of the stalls. I tried selling stalls and drag those people around the stalls in town, slept for sometime, went adventuring, but still nothing. :And Re ChitownCooperator, I also have 0 KO, but its really hard to block and roll when you have a whole horde of enemies right infront of you (Or have a big group of "Large Enemies" that can summon small ones, say Lt.Simmons sized Hollow Man x5). Yes I can roll and block to avoid damage, but I would rather stand there and charge my AOE spells while I munch on alot of potions. Or charge with my hammer in hand and smack them dead. I still do rolling and blocking when going against smaller number of enemies, but with a gigantic mob of them? No. :Then try getting an upgraded Dragonstomper .48 or The Ice Maiden and get a little bit away from the fracas and then let them have it.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:05, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I know this doesn't solve your problem in Brightwall but you can buy potions in Bowerstone Market, Old Quarter, and Aurora or on-line in another Heroes world.ChitownCooperator (talk) 06:20, January 31, 2013 (UTC)